Spotted Suits
by LynxOnSmoothies
Summary: Beware a Smile; You never know what it hides. An AU of Stolen by a Slender Man. Poem series, rated for: obsession, murder, vague mentions of gore. Picture by Whisperanne at DeviantArt. Previous poems have been edited
1. Poem 1: Spots

This is an AU of Stolen By A Slenderman, requested a while ago by a reviewer.

**Spots**

Alleyways,  
Sad days.  
She hadn't stayed away.

A man  
A knife  
A glint of light

Oh burning,  
Burning  
Cold yet hot.

Stabbed  
He had  
At her side.

Money.  
Her life  
Worth less than strife.

How sad,  
How cruel.  
How mad,  
Too soon.

Red red red  
Red red red  
Red red red  
Blue?

Spots spots  
Spots of red  
Spots of colors bled

Cold cold  
Cold hard ground  
What was that sound?

Screaming  
Pleading  
Screeching

Make it stop  
Make it stop  
Make it stop

Warm arms,  
Deep voice.  
So nice,  
No strife.

_I made it stop_  
A body dropped  
_It was fun  
And you won_

Won?  
Won what?  
It hurts  
so much

_I know  
It hurts  
But soon it will  
All stop_

Stopping,  
Sounded nice.  
Make it stop,  
Cold as ice.

Sounds around  
Can't see  
The ground

Spots Spots  
Spots on a suit  
Spotted suits

_Yes Love  
Spots.  
I wear them  
A lot._

Hurt hurt  
Hurt hurts  
Red red red

_Don't worry,  
I'll make it stop.  
I'll hurry,  
I'll make it stop._

Warm white  
Bright light  
Can't fight

Can't see  
Voices around me  
Bandages on me

Hospital  
Cold white  
Warm but bright

How did I get here?  
I only remember pain.  
God it hurt,  
All the pain.

They say a man,  
He brought me in.  
Didn't see His face,  
Didn't let them.

No face  
No name  
Only the memory of pain  
In my brain

Pain  
Pain  
Spots?  
A lot?

Spots  
He wore.  
He told me  
More.

What did He say?  
Where did He go?  
He saved my life,  
I need to know.

Nameless  
Faceless  
But His voice  
My heart races.

I have to find Him.  
I need to thank Him.  
I'll do it,  
No matter a chance so slim.

I owe Him.  
_That's what I'm counting on._  
A voice?  
_No Love, go to sleep._

So tired  
Can't fight.  
Going to sleep,  
For the night.

_I'll be there,  
Waiting for you.  
Get better soon,  
And I'll give you truth._


	2. Poem 2: Searching

**Searching**

It doesn't hurt  
Anymore  
The bandages are gone

I looked around  
Up and down  
I couldn't find the man

No name  
No face  
I have  
No base

I've tried  
To remember  
Anything about  
That day in September

No name  
No face  
No voice  
No base

I've tried  
All for naught  
For all I remember  
Are spots

Spots  
Colored suits  
And dots

Months now  
Have past  
I have given up  
At last

I couldn't find  
The man  
So I wiped  
Him from my mind

Carnival  
It's come to town  
Mommy wants to go  
But I'm afraid of the clowns

Loud bright  
Too late at night  
Painted smiles  
Give me a fright

Mommy went  
To get some food  
I wait by  
The back of a booth

The woods behind  
Are dark  
Tonight

A tap  
A thud  
And something drops  
From above

I give a yelp  
And startle myself  
There are tears  
In my eyes

_Hello there  
Little One.  
I didn't mean  
To give you a scare._

Familiar  
Warm  
Why do I think  
Of spots?

I turn to look  
And I shook  
As He smiles

Tall  
Too tall  
For me too see

He kneels down  
In front of me.  
He holds out  
Something for me

A flower  
Red red red  
It's cradled in His hand  
And bangs in my head

Red red red  
_Breathe_  
Red red dead  
_I said_

He grabs my chin  
Eyes to mine  
_Breathe, Little One  
Or you will die._

_In out_  
In out  
_Now what was that  
About?_

I tell Him  
About September  
I tell Him all  
That I remember

As I do  
I look close  
A spotted suit  
Oh.

Smiling eyes  
Meet mine.  
_I'm glad to see  
You are doing fine._

At long last  
I found Him  
My face lights up  
With a grin

He places the flower  
In my hand  
Before smiling  
Huge and grand

My mommy calls  
Out for me  
I turn my head  
Quickly to see

_I have to go  
For you see  
Adults  
Can't know about me_

Why?  
_They don't like me  
They are scared  
Of me_

That's silly  
You're quite nice  
_I'm too tall  
They don't want to be friends with me_

He turns to go  
Tall  
I don't want Him to go  
I feel small

I want to be friends,  
I blurt out  
He turns back around  
At my shout.

_If that is true,  
I'll see you soon  
Leave your window  
Unlocked._

I smile,  
And I promise too.  
He gives me a grin  
_Better go, she's looking for you._

I run out  
Mommy is mad  
She makes me stay close  
Says I was bad.

I'm glad I was bad  
Because when I was  
I found the Spotted Man  
And He was everything I dreamed He was.


	3. Poem 3: Playing

**Playing**

My window's open  
Every night  
He hasn't come  
My lip I bite

What if He won't?  
What if He  
Doesn't want  
To see me?

I lie down  
In my bed  
Maybe I never met Him  
Maybe it was all in my head

_Little One  
Little One  
Wake up._

I open my eyes  
Red red blue  
Colored dots  
Colored spots

He came!  
I'm so happy  
_Do you want  
To play with me?_

I nod  
And He picks me up  
Out the window  
Which was never shut

_Can we play  
Hide and Seek?_  
His voice rumbled  
As we crossed a creek

I nod again  
He smiles at me  
I like seeing Him  
So happy.

_I'll seek and you hide_  
I run off  
So I can hide

I hide  
Inside a tree  
There's no way  
He'll find me!

_Little One  
Where are you?_  
I hold my breath  
He's close to me

Arms grab  
And pull me out  
I give a startled,  
But happy shout.

_I found you  
Little One  
Wasn't that  
Fun?_

I nod and we played  
And played  
And played  
Until the sky grew brighter

He brought me home  
And put me to bed.  
He patted me  
On my head.

We played every night  
Always the same  
I didn't even care  
That I didn't know His name

He brought me home  
And I asked Him.  
Why do we always play  
Hide and Seek?

_I wanted you to know  
That I will always find you  
No matter where  
You are._

That's sweet.  
I roll over  
So I can go to  
Sleep.

_And so you know  
That you can't  
Run and hide from me._


End file.
